


Things Just Got Serious

by DFW



Series: Things Just Got Serious [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Derek Hale, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant!Derek, Sexual Content, Slash, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFW/pseuds/DFW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From teenwolfkink: "Derek's the one who's pregnant, because he has weird werewolf anatomy and all. He's all pissy, and is like 'The one time I let you top' and Stiles is walking around all proud-papa telling everyone about it (even though most ppl don't believe him) and he can't wait to meet the pups. Everyone else is just freaking out."</p>
<p>Well I hit some of the points from the prompt I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Just Got Serious

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for teenwolfkink meme a year ago. I'm thinking of deleting my livejournal so I thought it would be nice to archive the fic here. I've corrected some mistakes and I hope I have them all but please let me know if you find any. :) 
> 
> This diverges from canon after season 1 and takes place a couple of years later hence no underage tag. It's either senior year of high school or freshman year of college but Stiles is definitely 18 or older.

Stiles looks at him with that look, that why don’t you trust me look, and he knows he’s probably not being a good boyfriend but still he can’t help but let out a gruff, “What?” because no one has ever asked him this and he’s not even sure he’s understanding correctly.

Stiles seems a little let down, but troopers on anyway, “ Could I top... once? I mean I’m totally cool with what’s been happening lately..in term of positions and optimal pleasure and what not...and I’m not asking for something permanent or anything like that...its just that I’d like try...I guess? I’ve lost my butt cherry but still have no idea how to give it to someone and I’ve even been researching somethings on the internet if you want to...” Stiles trails off because Derek is suddenly standing in front of him, staring down at him with this amused look on his face. 

“Sure Stiles,” Stiles pumps the air in success and Derek reaches up to trap his wrists against the wall, “But we’re not trying any weird shit from the internet. And we do this once?” Derek holds up a finger to emphasize it. Its not that he doesn’t trust Stiles, but he’s always like to limit the times he played catcher for anyone. He’s always liked pitching and ...general werewolf practices have instilled in him this need to top. He’s not sure why but he does realize that being in a relationship with a human means that he has to give a little. 

So, Stile gets to top. Once. And at first there’s a little nervous bumbling (“Oh... did that hurt? Should I stop?” “Stiles its one finger...” “I know but...” “God, Stiles! Would you shut up and keep going?!” “So tense...” *growl* “Okay, Okay.... how’s that?” “I’m going to kill you”) but there are also some sexy times ( When Stiles adds a third finger, Derek’s face looks pinched but he doesn't stop grinding back on him. Stiles fumbles around a little, reaching and stretching until Derek twitches and moans and grinds harder. Stiles can’t help the smirk on his face and also a little wonder because who knew that’s what the prostrate felt like?”) And even some really weird kinky times (“Holy Fuck Derek! What is this?!!!” But Derek only growls deeply and dangerously, “KEEP GOING!” And Stiles is really trying not to get scared because Derek is half wolf right now, claws clenched into the headboard and legs wrapped around him tightly and he’s sure that if he loses his boner he’s going to lose his head.) But the end is the same bliss-out glow that always happens except this time its Stiles whose sliding out carefully and wrapping his arms around Derek’s waist before going to bed. 

It goes unsaid that the whole experience is never to be spoken of again.

 

In the weeks after, Stiles sees surprisingly little of Derek. It’s Lacrosse season, so practice is long and drilling and Scott’s been trying the whole I-don’t-need-Derek-Hale as-long-as-I-have love thing again, except this time its with Jackson. Stiles tries to point out how Jackson obviously doesn’t feel the same way (the teen is at Derek’s house after practice everyday) but Scott just growls and stalks away. So, Stiles being the best friend ever, follows his brainless buddy in order to be supportive. And also, possibly because its easier to avoid Derek then to avoid talking about the weird anatomy/sex thing that happened last time they were together. 

Regardless, they’ve had a nice little routine going until one day Jackson follows them to Stiles’s car instead of speeding off in his corvette. He greets Scott’s confused face with a small kiss that has Scott smiling dazedly before turning to Stiles whose still trying to get his gag reflex under control. 

“Stilinksi,” Jackson says, because obviously his relationship with Scott hasn’t made him any more amiable to Stiles, “ I don’t know what’s going on between you and Hale but you should probably pay him a visit. He’s been sick.”

Stiles feels his stomach drop. “What do you mean?”

Jackson shrugs, and Stiles resists the urge to ream him with his Lacrosse stick, “He’s been really tired lately, and the other night I had to save him from some crossbows he set up himself for training. It’s weird, he’s not normally so clumsy,” Jackson shrugs again, but a worried look appears on his face as he thinks about the incident. Its really all that’s needed to push Stiles into climbing into his Jeep and driving off, ignoring Scott’s worried calls behind him.

He pulls up to Derek’s house in record time, bouncing out of his truck without closing the door. 

“Derek!” he calls as he runs into the dilapidated house. There’s no answer, but as Stiles looks around wildly, he suddenly aware of the sound of a chainsaw coming from the downstairs. 

He runs down the stairs, bursting into the basement, to see Derek cutting slabs of wood, his back muscles clearly visible without a shirt on.

“Derek!” Derek turns and seeing him shuts off the saw, placing it to the side. Stiles’s eyes move over his face eagerly and though he can’t see any obvious signs of illness, he notices that the alpha seems to turn pale at the sight of him. 

And also angry. 

Stiles stumbles backwards as Derek surges forward and clenches his hands into the front of his shirt.  
“YOU!!!” 

“Um.. haha.. yeah its me. Wanna let me go?” But Derek just shakes him harder, and Stiles turns his head to the side as the werewolf’s canines elongate.

“You stupid little prick. Do you realize what you’ve done to me?”

“Derek- calm down. You’re not making any sense. Are you sick-?”

“I let you top one time and this happens. Are fucking kidding...” Derek trails off and suddenly his canines are retreating and his whole demeanor's changing. He drops Stiles and leans away from him, a hand thrust out to keep the teen back. 

Stiles presses against the barrier, getting right up and close as Derek turns even paler,  
He placed a hand on the alpha’s arm. “Are you okay?” he asks just as Derek vomits all over the floor.

Stiles stumbles back in shock. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” the words are slightly harsh, but the tone’s all worried. 

Derek looks up, gagging slightly, “I’m pregnant.”

And that’s when Stiles knew things just got serious.

 

“I don’t understand,” Stiles says, even though he sort of does. Derek growls angrily, hand gripping a mug of what Stiles is amazed to realize is tea. Healthy, decaffeinated green tea.

“Stiles! Pay attention! I’m not going to keep repeating myself.” The alpha still looks pale so Stiles quickly puts his hands up placatingly.

“Okay, okay, maybe I do..? Not really... but... Pregnant? How does that even happen. You’re a guy.” 

“I’m also a werewolf.” And Stiles would argue with that too, except he really doesn’t have material to work with. For all he knew, werewolves laid eggs as well. 

“Okay so how come you didn’t tell me before, you know, I shoved it up your ass.”

Derek growls at him again, but doesn’t move from his spot. Stiles thinks the nausea must be pretty killer if the alpha hasn’t killed him for knocking him up, yet. And then he freezes, replaying what he just thought. 

Knocking him up. As in, he knocked up pack Alpha Derek, with his baby, in one go. 

Holy crap.

“Holy shit. I knocked you up!” Derek looks at him, warily, not expecting the surprised glee Stiles is exerting in waves, “ I knocked you up,” he repeats, “ in one go. That means I must have super sperm or something!” Derek scoffs, but Stiles ignores him, “Wait, until I tell Scott!”

Derek groans and wonders why he ever let the teen top in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> So now that I've gone over this piece I realize I haven't completely filled the prompt so I'm thinking about making this into a series. I'll have to plan it out though so don't expect a part 2 for awhile.


End file.
